Elegant... Isn't it?
by The Black Gryphon
Summary: [Kietro] sorta branched off the idea from 'home sweet home' ermm... Oh please read+review. I can't write a decent sum. tonight


Pietro sighed as he walked across the darkened fields. The full moon was going to rise soon, yet time now seemed to go as slowly as a snail, as it always did. He hated it. To him the day lasted 5 times as long then 'normal' people, and thus, school was 500 times worse. Kicking a rock well off into the distance, he stopped as he heard something, like a bird, only human.

__

Kaze ga Yose ta Kotoba ni

Oyoi da Kokoro

Kumo ga Hakobu Ashita ni

Hazu n da Koe

* To the words that the wind has brought

* The heart that moved

* To tomorrow that clouds would carry

* The voice which cheered by it

Pietro couldn't help but follow the sound. Tracing it back to the source, he stopped as he found Kitty Pryde, who was Lance's crush big time singing in the hidden clearing in the forest, on a huge blanket. But was she singing in Japanese? The only reason he understood it was because he, as a joke, finished a 'How to speak Japanese in 30 days' book in 5 seconds. But how could she know it? It wasn't an easy language to learn that's for sure.

__

Tsuki ga Yureru Kagami ni

Furue ta Kokoro

Hoshi ga Nagare Kobore ta

Yawarakai Namida

* The mirror reflecting the swaying moon

* My heart shivered

* The soft tears

She never noticed, like she ever could, but Pietro saw every quiver of her chest, her eyes closed, her mouth singing those sweet sad words. So she was singing a love song? Where had he heard it before? He pondered for a second, and it snapped. It was from Final Fantasy X, which Todd was playing to no end. Why couldn't Todd like the classics like Final fantasy 5 or 6?

Suteki da ne

Futari te wo tori Aruke ta nara

Iki tai yo

KIMI no machi Ie Ude no naka

* Elegant, isn't it?

* If we could walk holding hands with one another

* I want to go

* To your town, into your arms

Sono mune

Karada azuke

Yoi ni magire

Yumemiru

* The chest

* I lean my body, and 

* Using the night

* To hide my dreams

Was she singing to Lance? Most likely, I mean she did, supposedly, have a crush on him. But something felt wrong; not to mention it bugged him to no end. No one, not even the mind readers of Bayville knew his secret... What he truly desired... the beauty in front of him... Who would of guess? He, the magnificent Pietro Maximoff, son to the demi-god Magneto, was in love with Kitty Pryde. But he had his reasons. Kitty, though outwardly she may be a 'valley girl', was intelligent, not horribly fashion sensed like the other X-geeks, and last but not least, she was cute... well more of beautiful... OKAY OKAY, Drop dead gorgeous, but what male WOULDN'T go ga-ga over those deep sea blue eyes, her chocolate hair tinted with the barest of deep gold, and that playful cherry blossom scent? Pietro couldn't think of more then 12 people out of the whole Junior and Senior classes. She, in his opinion, was the only girl who even was close to his perfection. But she... loved... Lance... His best friend, his older brother, his ally in arms... his bitterest enemy in love for 2 years, they had unknowingly fought each other for her attention. Lance, now being in college, still visited frequently, and Pietro was deathly afraid that he would one day, 'pop the question.'(AN: you know, the **_question_**)

Kaze wa Tomani Kotoba wa

Yasashii Maboroshi

Kumo wa Yabure Ashita wa

Tooku no Koe

* The wind stopped and the word is

* A kind, imaginative thing

* Clouds tear and tomorrow is 

* A far away voice

Kitty never realized he was there, and he couldn't care. The moon finally turned full. For a full 15 minute, true perfection could be seen, in the land, in the lake below, in the singing goddess before him. But the song seemed so out of place. It was so sad, but she knew Lance loved her, so why sing such a sad song?

Tsuki ga Nijimu Kagami wo

Nagare ta Kokoro

Hoshi ga Yurete Kobore ta

Kaku se nai Namida

* The mirror that the moon is smeared

* Washed heart

* Stars swings and dropped

* The tears that I can't hide

Tears streaked down her face. He could just run home, steal a bottle, and run past as the tears disappeared, collecting each drop, but she would notice that the tears disappeared in mid air. She wasn't stupid... but it puzzled him to no end, why would she be crying?

Suteki da ne

Futari te wo tori Aruke ta nara

Iki tai yo

KIMI no machi Ie Ude no naka

* Elegant, isn't it?

* If we could walk holding hands with one another

* I want to go

* To your town, to your arms

Why was she singing? Was she calling for someone?

Sono Kao

Sotto furete

Asa ni tokeru

Yumemiru

* The chest

* My body leans on

* To the morning, meet

* Dreams to see

Pietro stood in the moonlight and decided to do the most daring thing how could think of. Approach her straight out. He coughed and she jumped, turning her head. 

"Hey, what are you doing here Kitty-Kat?" He questioned. Kitty quickly wiped away the tears.

"Just singing..."

"Sounded good. Why are you in a chorus or something?"

"I'm not good enough." Kitty stared at the ground, examining her feet.

"Sure sounded like you could sing. Now Lance on the other hand, can't sing a note." Pietro said, hoping to sound casual. Kitty just shrugged not the reaction he was expecting.

"What are you doing here?" Kitty asked, not looking out. Was that a blush he saw?

"Just walking. I had some sugar cubes earlier, can't get to sleep. You know, besides, it's a full moon now."

"I never knew you like astronomy Pietro... or romance for that matter."

"Romance?" Pietro raised an eyebrow before sitting down beside the younger girl.

"It's romantic to meet a guy under the full moon. And my mother always said that..." Kitty flushed and didn't continue.

"She said what?" Pietro asked drawing closer.

"That if you meet someone under the full moon that you truly love, and if he or she loved you back, you'll be together forever to that person. (AN: Corny yes? But my mother told me the same idea...)" Kitty was a lovely rose red. Pietro just smiled and drew her close.

"That is romantic...." And Pietro's mind was racing faster then usual. "Sort of corny, but still." Pietro gave her enough time to pull away before pressing his lips against hers. Though his eyes were closed, he knew she was shocked, but he didn't expect her to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer. The 2 broke, confusion clouding his mind, and complete unfiltered joy.

Did she?

Was there hope?

"I guess Mom was right..." Kitty then kissed Pietro again, knocking them over. She broke away, resting on his chest. Pietro just lay there before wrapping his arms around her. Kissing the place behind her ear, his lips trailed down her face. Their innocent kisses soon grew more intense and he felt the urge, that primal urge to claim her, rising up. He broke away, staring into her eyes. He silently conveyed the message that this was the last point before he would lose control. The last stop before they couldn't turn back. Pietro, being the charmer of Bayville high, always had that special little helper in his wallet just incase he wanted a 'quickie' and he wasn't virgin. But Kitty was, and that made all the difference. He wasn't worried about being seen; Almost no one came around here, hell it took him 3 seconds, three WHOLE seconds, to find this place. But that wasn't the point. Would she regret doing it? This was one thing you couldn't grow back. It was one of the few things that changed a person's life forever. She gave her answer.

Pietro groaned as he felt something nudge his arm. Opening one eye, the deer panicked at his movement and fled. Where was he? He heard someone murmur and shift closer. Looking down, he was a very beautiful, a clothed Kitty Pryde snuggling closer to him. ... So it wasn't a dream though he wished he woke up to another kind of sight. Oh well something is better then nothing. It seemed like an eternity till Kitty moaned as she slowly woke up, to find Pietro's arms holding her tightly. She panicked for a second till she remembered the prior night and the fact that nothing had been done other then the fact they admitted their love in a rain of Kisses, and on Pietro's part, indecent fondles. Kitty sighed, you could love him, but you can never got over the fact that at times, Pietro Maximoff was a pervert.

"Morning Kitty-kat." Pietro whispered seductively. Kitty raised an eyebrow before smiling.

"Isn't that pet name getting old?" 

"Nope." 

"You're impossible Pietro." 

"Yep, and you love me for the way I am." Kitty just smiled after that and snuggled closer till she realized something. She never went back to the institute...

"Oh no." Kitty said before bolting up. Pietro lazily sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"You realize that by now Wolverine is worried and he has a very good sense of smell?" Pietro remained quiet before letting Kitty fold the blanket and put in her backpack before scooping her off and dashing off.

...

...

...

A minute later the surprised roar of Wolverine when coming upon the clearing and the scents there was heard.


End file.
